let me go
by merenserey
Summary: back home and leaving her hospital bed


GINNY'S P.O.V

"she does not know who you are she is just a silly girl "tom said

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" the boy yelled

"oh nothing well she came here by herself ofcorse she could not contol herself because i was controling her you see ginny weasley was the one who opened the chamber if secrets " tom said i layed there and watched but i felt like it was a dream the room was bright and i lost a lot of blood

"no no she did not"the boy said

"yes she strangled those chickens she wrote on the walls with blood she set the baskalis on the mudbloods all because i told her to again she did not know she was doing it .she did not know she was helping me " tom said the boy placed me down gently and walked over to tom i saw the walls frown

"you see i am tom movolo riddle " he then wrote it on the wall but the letters moved around and they spelled

i.am.lord.voldamort

i sat there not knowing why the boy turned white and backed away the rest was out of my mind i did not see or hear anything it was all distant i saw it but its like holding up a camera and seeimg what you want to take a picture of but not takeing the picture and forgetting about it because there is no picture so it never happened

until i saw the boy and its like the picture had bin tacken it was harry and he stabed the diary and i saw tom start to feel my self grow pain and i shudered as he walked over he was bleeding

"ginny please "he said sudenly a bird it was beutiful it came over and onto his hand

"sorry fox i did my best "harry said and the bird seemed to cry on the cut and it instantly healed

the walls smiled

"the walls are happy"i said he looked at me with concern as he grabed my arm i hissed and pulled away i started to bleed again i looked at the walls that were so shiny i could see my reflection i saw i had scars on my face and my eyes looked distant like water they looked like puddles of water

i looked back at harry who got up

"ginny are you ok you look terible"he said the walls frowned

i coughed but it hurt to move and cough so i got up becuase i just wanted to see light again and he walked over he was about to say something but then it all came my vistion was perfect and i could see it all my head filled with memories and the pain came back like i just relized were i was amd i fell to the ground and screamed in agony as pain took over

sudenly the room went black am i dead why me why did my childhood get tacken away from **_me_**

i wake up in the hospital wing its dark and cold and i felt my breath quicken as i saw ron and fred and george i thought it was tom showing me what i wanted that i wanted to be free i sat up and felt pain consume me i screamed they all jumped and i screamed and screamed

"help ginny calm down your fine "charlie said

"no your not real charlie no NO NO STOP IT STOP IT MAKE IT END STOP PLEASE "i screamed and jumped of my bed i went under the bed and crawled away but bill he grabed me and i hissed in pain and tried to move away

"STOP IT HURTS"i said but he held me as i cried in pain i screamed and other people entered the room snape and proffesor mcgonagall and others dumbldore came in and madam promfe held me down and i screamed in pain in agony

they pushed my mom my dad ,bill , charlie ,percy ,fred and george and ron out of the hospital wing i don't know how long i screamed and people came in and scilenced me but i hissed in pain as they grabed me and. i kicked and pushed and hisses in pain i got tired and stoped moveing when someone held a potion to my mouth and i felt parilized i fell asleep

it was a dreamless sleep potion

i lay there in s.t mongos parilized shivering as they healed my cuts and they fed me calming draught i refused to eat wich is why they had to force me i had flashbacks and panick attacks alot but i stoped after 3 weeks i had bin in s.t mongos for 3 weeks and 1day and when my family visited i would stay quiet and just layed still

today i was going to be let free we were going to romania and they said i was fine i was healed that i had to sleep with somebidy else incase i had a nightmare that would lead to a panick attack or if i had a sezsure

they said i had difrient types of disorters i had derelization disorter were i felt like i was dreaming a lot i also when that disorter would come i would hit prozopignosia were i did not know who anybody was like i remebered names and memories but not faciel expretions like i could enter a room with only the people i love and i see every day but i woild need to look at them for a long time

it was like i looked at them they would tell me thier name but if i look away for more than 20 seconds i forget their face and i dont know who they are

i had borderline disorter i thought that people did not want me and that i was pathetic and that they would leave me wich caused me to have panick attacks

i had anxiety and i hit depretion hard

i got tacken out of my thaoghts by mind healer who came in

"hello ginerva well today you will go home ofcorse we need to take you home and they have a mind healer me to explain to your parents your problems yes "she said

i noded

"well your parents have bin told that you can not sleep alone we still need to speak to them about your anxiety and your deprestion and ect."she said i noded

"well your close are over there go ahead and change yes "she said i noded

i slid of my bed and walked over to the changing room i put on black overal shorts and a dark nitted blue jumper i had cut my hair short and put it in braides that were short and cute but i let them go and my hair came out curley

i then grabed my red nitted beanie and made it loose on the back of my head i put a charm on it so that it would not fall of because i jumped a lot and well incase i had a panick attack

i grabed my bag. that was charmed that had a lot of my things like my books to read my coloring book and a feeling jurnal were i wrote all my imotions

and a drawing jurnal i had my coloring quills and my quills and my knew wand i also had a lot of choclate and bandage tape .i grabed my luggage wich had my cloths

i placed it on the bed and i grabed my black sweater boots i then put on my hand bag. grabed my suitcase and then turned to the mind healer i walked over and noded ahe smiled and stood she placed her hands on my sholder and we walked out

i was feeling nothing i was nothing

i walked and walked but finaly we aparated i stood there lookeing at a home i loved so much and for the first time i felt relived we walked and walked for what felt like hours to me but was probrobly 2 minites she nocked on the door i heard mumbles and the door opened and i saw my dad he smiled i looked down knowing that i was going to fail him

i could not smile i just did not feel like it i stood there and the healer and me walked in my brothers were sitting on the couch

"ok ginny i would like you to go to your room i need to speak to your family about you know what "the mind healer said i noded ron came over and took my suit case we walked to my room and he put it on my bed i sat down he smiled at me and closed the door i heard the foot steps as he rushed down staits


End file.
